Right On Time
Right On Time is the sixth episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the sixth episode of the Crisis franchise. enters the Assassins headquarters in their main hall. He is giving a speech to the assassins. Leader: Listen up, assassins. The day is near, we must finish our intentions... but to do so, we have to stop the people in our way. To get our intentions, we have 4 more people to silence, and today we will start with who may be the most powerful out of them... Today, we take out Proffessor Paradox... Intro BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends. Rook, Kevin, and Gwen were at the Plumbers Base with Max. Ben: They could have killed you! Max: The plan still worked! Ben: I should have been in on it! Max: Then I would've been killed! Ben: You don't know that! Rook (To Kevin): How long have they been fighting like this? Kevin (To Rook): Ever since the fight yesterday. Max: We have things under control, Ben! Ben: Oh yeah? Then who's their next target? Max: *Sigh* Unknown: That would be me. all turn around and find Proffessor Paradox. Gwen: Proffessor Paradox... Paradox: Yes, I am their target. Ben: How do you know? Paradox: I already knew it, Ben. Kevin: What? Paradox: I remember this happening to me... Gwen: Well, if they're targetting you next, just go to another time period until we clear this up. Paradox: That's the issue... I can't. Max: What? Paradox: The Assassins somehow have access to Timonide. Ben: The what to the who now? Rook: It is a special element found only in Dimension-889, and it is quite rare even there... Gwen: What does it do? Paradox: It stops me time travelling, I'm stuck in this perioid. Max: Wait... how did they get it? Paradox: That I do not know. Ben: Well, Proffessor Paradox, you must know how we can stop them, after all, you have been through this. Paradox: Ben, the Timonide not only stops me from time travelling, but it also makes me forget what will happen... I only know as much as you do. The only reason I know I'm the target is because the Timonide jogged my memory. Max: Well, either way, we'll need to put you in special protection. We'll lock you in a high security room, only people with the keys will be us five, you follow me? Ben: We'll go hunting for the assassins while Paradox stays here. Rook: I can stay and guard Proffessor Paradox. Max: Good idea, you'll stay outside the door. Ben: Alright, team... we can't fail again... Commercial. is shown walking with Proffessor Paradox in a hallway. They stop at a door. Rook unlocks it. Rook: This is where you will stay, I will wait outside. Paradox enters. Paradox: This only has a chair and a TV. Rook: What more do you need, this is temporary. closes the door. scene shifts to a building. The gang was shown outside it. Gwen: This is Will Harangue's TV station's building... Kevin: What are we doing anyway? Ben: I was hoping the assasssins left some clues here, we can search. Gwen: I doubt they'll let you in, Ben. Ben: Got it planned. dials the Omnitrix and turns into ChamAlien. ChamAlien: Be right back. becomes invisible and leaves. scene shifts to Proffessor Paradox in his room. The steel door opens. A masked assassin enters. Paradox: No, stay back... (Starts standing up)... help! assassins aims his gun at Paradox and shoots a sticky substance at his hands and feet. He is stuck to the chair. The assassin starts walking. He takes out his sharp sword and puts it around Paradox's neck. Assassin: Proffessor Paradox... you have failed this universe. scene goes blank and the sound of the sword is heard. Commercial scene enters to ChamAlien leaving the bulding and coming to Kevin and Gwen. He turns back to Ben. Ben: Nothing's in there. Gwen: Ben... we have to get back to the headquarters... Paradox... he's been killed. is surprised. scene shifts to Max waiting at the headquarters. The trio enter. Ben: What happened? Max: Ben... Proffessor Paradox... he's been decapitated... Ben: No... no... I shoulda been there... I shoulda been there... Max: Ben, it's not your fault, Rook was already there. looks at Max. Ben: Where is Rook? Max: I... I don't know. Ben: No... they... they must have captured ... keep him as hostage... I have to find him... I have to... starts running away. scene shifts to Leader in the assassins headquarters. Leader: Excellent... Ben Tennyson now thinks Rook Blonko has been captured, which gives us enough time to kill our next target... Azmuth... scene shifts to a blue space. It is unknown what it is. Proffessor Paradox is shown. He was asleep, but his eyes suddenly open. Paradox: Not again... *ChamAlien *This is the first episode aired in 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:The Tammar